Disney Sofia the First (2013)
Sofia the First is an animated television series featuring the Disney Princesses, which premiered on January 11, 2013 on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Wayne Brady as Clover 'Secondary Cast' *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Diamond White as Ruby *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Harley Graham as Princess Clio *Isabella Acres as Jade *Jess Harnell as Cedric *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Tyler Merna as Prince James (eps35-36, 40-53, 59, 63) *Zach Callison as Prince James 'Minor Cast' *Abigail Mavity as Lani, Tempest (ep56) *Alan Ruck as Herb *Alyson Hannigan as Winter (ep41) *Angelique Perrin as Mamanu *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana (ep41) *Antoinette Spolar-Levine as Aunt Bess (ep36) *Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird *Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Queen Cicely (ep60) *Bonnie Hunt as Aunt Tilly *Brian Lee as Prince Jin *Bridger Zadina as Kurt (ep43) *Cade Sutton as Prince Zandar (ep46) *Carlos Alazraqui as Barker (ep7), Gnarlie the Troll, King Magnus, Ralph the Swan *Carter Hastings as Chad (ep54) *Cary Elwes as Prince Roderick (ep56) *Chris Edgerly as Elfred (ep61) *Christian Borle as Slickwell (ep40) *Clancy Brown as Constable Myles *Colin Ford as Axel (ep26) *Connor Wise as Derek (ep63), Flip (ep51), Kazeem (ep57) *Corey Burton as Wombeast (ep20) *Court Young as Bakery Customer (ep21) *Craig Gerber as Servant (ep57), Village Husband (ep21) *David Koechner as Muck (ep55) *Dawnn Lewis as Helen Hanshaw (ep48) *Dean Norris as Mazzimo (ep55) *Diamond White as Kid 2 (ep57) *Dino Andrade as Flinch (ep58) *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Elsie Fisher as Woodsman's Daughter (ep22) *Fiona Bishop as Kate (ep11), Meg, Peg, Princess Zooey *Fred Tatasciore as Stable Master (ep56) *G. Hannelius as Joy (ep33) *G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin (ep10), Village Mom (ep21) *Gabe Eggerling as Fluke (ep51) *Ginnifer Goodwin as Gwen (ep32) *Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo *Greg Ellis as Spruce (ep55) *Grey Griffin as Ellegra (ep56), Opal (ep52) *Griffin Kunitz as Twin Boy 1 (ep57), Twin Boy 2 (ep57) *Hugh Bonneville as Book Narrator (ep56) *Ilan Galkoff as Wendell (ep52) *Isla Fisher as Button *JJ Totah as Prince Jin *Jaden Betts as Prince Khalid (eps29-59), Village Boy Graham (ep11) *James Sie as Cuddles (ep13), Emperor Quon *Jamie Mitchell as Date Seller (ep57), Director Dove (ep42), Dove (ep13), Old Man (ep39) *Jason Hightower as Duncan *Jeffrey Tambor as Nigel (ep9) *Jenna Lee Rosen as Shelly (ep51) *Jennifer Hale as Madame Collette (ep23), Portia the Swan, Suzette, Violet *Jess Harnell as Sir Gilliam, Woodsman (ep22) *Jessica DiCicco as Grotta (ep58) *Jessica St. Clair as Athena (ep56) *Jim Cummings as Goodwyn (ep34), Professor Popov, Rex, Wormwood *John Ross Bowie as Sven the Seahorse (ep51) *John Steven Rocha as Sergio (ep59) *Jonathan Adams as Mantacorn (ep51) *Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond *Julie Nathanson as Belle (ep17) *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Kari Wahlgren as Mossy (ep48), Wendell's Mother (ep52) *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora (ep22) *Kath Soucie as Queen Avery (ep38) *Katie Von Till as Snow White (ep25) *Keith Ferguson as Announcer (ep26), Announcer (ep45), Coachman (ep37), Lord Gilbert (ep33), Grime (ep55), King Garrick (ep63), Master Erwin (ep44), Ogre (ep29), Praline (ep38), Rider#1 (ep39), Royal Guard (ep22), Sergeant Fizz (ep57), Sir Bartleby (ep28), Wishing Well (ep31), Woodsman (ep49) *Kelly Stables as Saffron (ep52) *Keone Young as Wu-Chang (ep35) *Kevin Michael Richardson as King Kamea *Kevin Schon as Onyx (ep52) *Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid (ep10) *Kiara Muhammad as Princess Kari *Kiernan Shipka as Oona (ep51) *Lea Salonga as Mulan (Singing Voice; ep35) *Liam O'Brien as Boswell (ep13) *Liliana Mumy as Amy (ep43), Jane (ep49) *Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine (ep12) *Lyons Luke Mathias as Baby Giant (ep30), Baby Griffin (ep14), Baby Raccoon (ep49), Jasper (ep52), Kid 1 (ep57), Village Boy (ep53) *Maxim Knight as Boy (ep21), Desmond (ep16) *Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle *Meghan Strange as Robin *Melissa Rauch as Tizzy (ep45) *Merit Leighton as Lucinda *Michael Leon Wooley as King Oberlyn (ep59) *Michaela Zee as Girl (ep21), Princess Jun *Mick Wingert as Bryce Twigley (ep44), Dax (ep36), Freedo (ep38) *Miles Gerber as Boy (ep57), Twin Boys (ep49) *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan (ep35) *Mitchell Whitfield as Boo (ep36), Greylock (ep40) *Monica Richardson as Queen Halia *Nathaniel Semsen as Prince Zandar (ep57) *Nick Offerman as Whiskers (ep41) *Nika Futterman as Madame Ubetcha, Village Wife (ep21) *Nolan Gould as Elliot (ep43) *Olivia Grace as Princess Maya, Village Girl Carrie (ep11) *Pamela Adlon as Rosey (ep25) *Phylicia Rashad as Glacia (ep41) *Rachel Pace as Leilani (ep37) *Robert Morse as Gnuckles (ep58), Marshak (ep34) *Robin Atkin Downes as Chef Andre, Fisherman (ep27), Sir Finnegan (ep28) *Roger Craig Smith as Luciano (ep17) *Rose Abdoo as Electra (ep26) *Russi Taylor as Fauna, Winnifred *Ruth Connell as Merida (ep56) *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Sage Ryan as Vance (ep26), Vaughan (ep26), Young Nigel (ep9) *Sam Riegel as Royal Builder (ep33), Squirrel (ep15) *Sarah Mitchell as Princess Leena (ep10) *Sean Astin as Benngee *Sean Schemmel as King Habib (ep57), Slim (ep51) *Shari Belafonte as Queen Tessa (ep59) *Shavanie Jayna as Lakshmi (ep54) *Stephen Stanton as Jade Jaguar (ep35) *Tamara Krinsky as Ballerina (ep55) *Tania Gunadi as Elodie *Thom Adcox as Milo (ep62) *Todd Haberkorn as Elfonso (ep61) *Tom Bromhead as Sir Maxwell (ep28) *Tracey Ullman as Marla (ep27) *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Trevor Devall as Gunk (ep55), Sir Henley (ep63) *Vargus Mason as Brody *Viola Davis as Helen Hanshaw (ep15) *Vivica A. Fox as Carol (ep49) *Wyatt Griswold as Woodsman's Son (ep22), Young Baileywick (ep9) *Zoe Israel Robb as Teeny 'Additional Voices' *Abigail Mavity *Alan Ruck *Ashley Eckstein - Maid (ep53) *Barbara Dirickson *Carlos Alazraqui *Chris Edgerly *Clancy Brown *Coco Grayson *Colin Ford *Craig Gerber as Enchancian Coachman (ep54), Additional Voices *Darcy Rose Byrnes *Eileen Galindo - Flying Horse (ep52) *Emil-Bastien Bouffard - Stable Boy (ep52) *Fiona Bishop *Fred Tatasciore *G.K. Bowes *Greg Ellis - Coachman (ep55) *Grey Griffin - Raccoon Mother (ep49), Violet (ep52) *Hayden Byerly *James Sie - Emperor's Guard (ep35) *Jamie Mitchell as Coachman (ep54) *Jason Hightower *Jeffrey Tambor *Jennifer Hale *Jess Harnell - Coachman#3 (ep29), Reindeer (ep41), Trolls (ep58), Village Builder (ep53), Village Man (ep53), Waiter (ep33) *Jessica St. Clair *Jim Cummings - Aide (ep33), Coachman (ep33), Guard (ep42), Portrait Painter (ep17), Servant (ep53) *Julie Dolan - Baby James (ep24) *Kate Higgins - Woodsman's Wife (ep22) *Katie Von Till *Keith Ferguson - Coachman#1 (ep29), Coachman#2 (ep29), Rider#2 (ep39), Additional Voices *Kevin M. Richardson *Kevin Schon - Coachman (ep52), Flying Horses (ep52) *Khamani Griffin *Maeghan Strange *Mick Wingert *Mitchell Whitfield *Nika Futterman - Florist (ep57), Queen of Tangu (ep57), Additional Voices *Olivia Grace *Robin Atkin Downes *Russi Taylor *Sage Ryan *Sam Riegel - Doctor (ep15), Old Farmer (ep49) *Sara Ramirez *Sean Schemmel *Stephanie Mello *Tania Gunadi - Background Painter Princess (ep50) *Tim Gunn *Todd Haberkorn *Tom Bromhead *Travis Willingham - Giant (ep20) *Trevor Devall *Wayne Brady 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Jenna Lea Rosen - Princess Clio (Singing Voice; ep59), Princess Hildegard (Singing Voice) *Lea Salonga - Princess Jasmine (Singing Voice; ep12) Category:Cartoons Category:2013 Cartoons